Horrors
by Reiraneko
Summary: Serie de drabbles en torno al personaje de Sasuke, con un toque muy ligero de shonen-ai. Basados en los títulos de las canciones del Primary colors de The horrors. Para una amiga muy querida en su cumpleaños. Naruto siempre será de la autoría de Kishimoto
1. Chapter 1

**Mirror's Image**

No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que se miró al espejo. Simplemente no le gustaba lo que veía. No era a causa de una deformidad, una cicatriz o una fealdad evidente (muchas mujeres le expresaban entusiasmada lo guapo que era, aunque esto para él no tuviera ni la más mínima relevancia). Odiaba su reflejo, el mismo que le devolvía la mirada con odio y desprecio. Aquél que constantemente le recordaba a su difunto hermano mayor. Le restregaba en sus narices su pérdida, su remordimiento y su fracaso. Le hacía ver que él solo se había buscado todo eso. Para demostrarse a sí mismo que el mundo era un lugar despiadado había hecho morir todo lo que amaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Trhee decades**

Esa mañana tomó conciencia de que las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Así como se movía el segundero en el reloj, persistente e irrefrenablemente, era la manera en que percibía las consecuencias de sus acciones. Parecía que los días se le escapaban. Había apostado por este tipo de vida al final, como aceptaba que la noche cayera, sin oponer mucha resistencia. Esa claridad que reflejaban aquellos ojos azules bastaba para aceptar cualquier cosa, sin embargo siempre intentó resistirse. Pero ya sin fuerzas de dejó arrastrar por esa cálida ventisca de verano que tanto alivio le brindaba. Ahora regresaba aquella inquietud juvenil esos sentimientos angustiantes, los apagó como pudo antes de que tomarán mayor fuerza. Era mejor así, vivir en la comodidad, haciéndose cargo de su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Who can say**

No pudo evitar herirlo, aunque lo intentó. Tenía una misión personal que afrontar a toda costa, un camino que sólo podía recorrer solo. Allá nadie debía seguirlo, mucho menos aquellos que le importaban tanto. Pero él siempre se empeñaba en demostrarle que a pesar de todo siempre estaría a su lado, que no estaba solo. Como si necesitara aquél consuelo. Era mejor caer solo, sin arrastrar a nadie más. ¿Cómo podía decirles que lo que amaba no era la felicidad o la vida? Ellos no podían entender que hay personas que no buscan eso, que él prefería esperar por la oscuridad, donde se sentía terriblemente cómodo.


	4. Chapter 4

**Do you remember**

- ¿Recuerdas?- dijo repentinamente aquella tarde en que las nubes empezaban a enrojecer.

-¿Qué?- preguntó un sorprendido Naruto.

- La primera vez.- acotó Sasuke.

- ¿De qué?- volvió a preguntar.

- Olvídalo- suspiró como gesto de derrota.

Siguió la insistente perorata de curiosidad, con insultos y reclamaciones tontas. Pero siempre pasaba lo mismo, él nunca recordaba. ¿Cómo se había enganchado con ese recuerdo tan trivial?, era un misterio. Pero quería escuchar de otra boca el anhelo de esa imagen para hacerla tangible, sin embargo, era incapaz de pedirlo abiertamente. Se limitaba a preguntar de improviso para ver si su compañero reaccionaba positivamente; aunque lo que realmente estaba entre líneas era la esperanza de no recibir respuesta y seguir alimentando aquella ilusión.


	5. Chapter 5

**New ice age**

Repentinamente se formuló la pregunta más terrible y evidente: ¿Qué pasará después de que complete el círculo de la venganza? No hubo una respuesta inmediata. Sintió que un escalofrío le recorría la espalda, lo invadió la incertidumbre, y no pudo luchar contra esa situación. El mareo vino después. Sucedió en pocos segundos, pero recobró la calma. Si ahora todo estaba envuelto en las llamas de la venganza, tendría que haber una etapa contraria y complementaria. Una donde todo agonizará, se extinguirá y se purificara. Seguramente eso sería lo que vendría a continuación, no podía caber la menor duda.


	6. Chapter 6

**Scarlet fields **

Pudiera ser que esa fuera la verdadera maldición de su clan: esos ojos cuyo color recordaba al de la sangre. Con ellos se habían ganado el respeto de todos los demás ninjas y la leyenda de su increíble fuerza había sobrevivido durante generaciones. No había nadie que no supiera quienes eran los Uchiha. Magníficas técnicas habían creado; mezclando ilusiones con demás técnicas lograron hacerse de un gran poder político. Sin embargo, esa habilidad para crear las mejores ilusiones era también un arma de doble filo; puesto que el mismo usuario podía confundir la realidad con la fantasía. Hasta qué punto se podía confiar en los sentidos, ¿quién podía asegurar que todo esto no fuera más que un sueño?


	7. Chapter 7

**I only think of you**

Solo quería la verdad. Que este mundo dejara de engañarlo con falsas promesas e ilusiones. Él había intentado seguir las reglas, se había creído la perorata grandilocuente de los valores. Ahora que veía la farsa se sentía profundamente traicionado, ¿cómo podían seguir transmitiendo ese mensaje cuando habían actuado de esa manera? Hipócritas.

En el pasado había vivido en la inconsciente felicidad del engaño, tan culpable como todos los demás. Ahora estaba cayendo en picada, igual que su clan, cuando solo había querido proteger lo que para él había sido real: su familia. Que permaneciera el recuerdo de esos sentimientos.


	8. Chapter 8

**I can't control myself**

En ese tiempo un caos reinaba en su cabeza, el frenesí. No podía hacer nada para evitar que sus sentimientos se volvieran violentamente persistentes, descontroladamente invadían cada centímetro de su cerebro. Simplemente no podía pensar con claridad. Saber la verdad de su hermano había sido un golpe directo hacia su cordura. Odiaba al mundo entero por haberle arrebatado todo: sus ideales, su venganza, su felicidad. En el fondo su furia era una manera de pedir ayuda, un grito desesperado. "Líbrame del fuego", eso era tal vez lo que quería decirle. Se abandonaba pero soñaba con la salvación, con su nombre.


	9. Chapter 9

**Primary Colors**

Se percató que ahora Naruto se había convertido en el más grande héroe de la villa. El hombre en el que todos confiaban, que había acabado con la guerra y había traído de vuelta a su compañero como prometió. Por él lo aceptaban, aunque no sin reservas. Parecía que lo papeles se invertían, ahora él era el inadaptado y su amigo el popular.

Le molestaba ver a esos aduladores que aparecieron como hongos en cada rincón cerca de su amigo. No por envidia, sino porque se daba cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones. Pero nunca pudo preguntarle si eso era lo había deseado cuando decía que quería ser reconocido.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sea within a sea**

Tuvo que aceptar que su dolor no justificaba lo que había hecho. Lo había usado como una gran excusa, echándolo en cara siempre. Se convirtió en eso que tanto odiaba, en un victimario con máscara de mártir. ¿Hasta cuándo sus heridas iban a seguir marcando su destino? Se vio reflejado en la triste figura de Madara, decadente y patética. Un demente que buscaba en un mundo ilusorio la cura de su sufrimiento, otro más que quería escapar de la realidad. Él, sin embargo, no quería eso. Odiaba la mentira. Sabía que se engañaba pensando que su destino estaba atado a la oscuridad, después de todo estaba en el mismo camino que todos los demás. No había nada de especial en su sufrimiento.


End file.
